


Oasis Reunion [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Covalent Bonds [PODFIC] [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Species Dysphoria, Troll Biology, Trollstuck, pale exhibitionism oh my stars and garters, sure is weird.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: In Which Jane Crocker Is Getting Used To Being A Troll (No She Isn't,) A Party Gets Crashed But Is Then Put Back On Its Rails, And Jane Totally Does Not Pale Hook Up With Dirk Strider (Yes She Does.)Contains Several Shameless Public Pappings, Ashen Fuckery (Seriously Jade Stop,) Karkat Being A Pale Guru, And One List Of Raunchy Troll Porn Titles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oasis Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/830042) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds/Oasis%20reunion.mp3) | 1:17:24 | 106.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds.m4b) | 7:00:34 | 197.8 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/oasis-reunion) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/covalent-bonds-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Shevat, the Wind is Calling_ from Xenogears Light

### Art

**Art** : [Homestuck Trolls & Kids Seamless Fabric Pattern by Ladyboots](http://www.spoonflower.com/fabric/3369336-homestuck-trolls-kids-seamless-by-ladyboots) & [Sprite](http://asukaskerian.tumblr.com/image/51809495775) by [Asuka Kureru](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to Yue_ix for cover beta!


End file.
